


l'eco di un urlo

by manaqel



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Families of Choice, First Meetings, Friendship, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is dead, banshee!merida, merida and hiccup are scared, poltergeist!jack, rapunzel is a sweetheart, shapeshifter!hiccup, witch!rapunzel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaqel/pseuds/manaqel
Summary: Parte tutto dall'urlo di una banshee.Si incontrano in un bosco quattro creature...---«Comunque, a scanso di equivoci: a questa famiglia sconclusionata farebbe comodo una banshee che può andare in città a prendere i rifornimenti.»





	l'eco di un urlo

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: Tutti i personaggi di questa storia non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d’altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non mi appartengono (purtroppo...), ma sono proprietà dei relativi autori; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.
> 
> Attenzione!: Chiunque plagerà e/o prenderà indebitamente ispirazione da questa fanfiction sarà perseguito a termini di legge.
> 
> Storia ispirata da [questo post](https://timebenderss.tumblr.com/post/88429449344/19-aus-for-justine-mythical-beings-1119).

 

 

 

**1/5** «Cosa sei tu?»

Smette di ridere solo quando sente quella domanda. Le espressioni stupefatte ed un  po’ spaventate dei ragazzini che ha spinto a terra erano esilaranti. Sono caduto uno dopo l’altro come dei sacchi di patate, come se qualcuno li avesse spinti. Ma lì non c’era nessuno oltre a quei sei marmocchi. _~~Solo lui.~~_

Li ha spaventati, sono scappati via urlando, e Jack ha riso per cinque minuti buoni. Ed avrebbe continuato a ridere se dietro di lui qualcuno non avesse parlato. Si volta. C’è una ragazza dai capelli castani, corti fino alle orecchie e scompigliati dal vento di novembre; indossa un abito rosa pallido strappato in più punti e sporco, sulla sua spalla c’è un piccolo camaleonte che lo fissa nello stesso identico modo in cui lo guarda la sua padrona.

Che gli animali siano in grado di percepirlo non è una novità, ma che lo veda un'umana lo è.

«Puoi vedermi?» chiede in un sussurro.

Gioia e sbigottimento, emozioni che credeva di aver estirpato molto tempo prima, avvolgono il suo cuore e per la prima volta in anni si concede di sperare.

«Certo che posso,» risponde sbrigativa. Pare non capire quanto è straordinario che possa vederlo. «Mi chiamo Rapunzel.»

«Jack,» si presenta, fluttuando a qualche centimetro da terra.

«Cosa sei? Un fantasma?»

«Uno spirito» precisa. «Tu sei una strega, no?» Perché chi altro potrebbe vederlo se non una creatura incantata? E nonostante paia una fata, visto quanto è graziosa, Rapunzel non può esserlo: le fate sono molto vanesie, nessuna di loro andrebbe in giro vestita con abiti stracci. E quale creatura femminile che non sia una fata può essere, se non una strega? Una banshee? Una sirena? No, è una strega, lo sa, lo sente.

Le streghe poi sono pericolose, lo sanno tutti, ma non importa: _lo vede._

«Sono solo Rapunzel.»

_Solo Rapunzel._

 

 

**2/5** «Non avevo mai visto un drago, prima. Mi aspettavo un qualcosa di più imponente.»

«Mi dispiace deluderti,» commenta, mente lo spirito che lo ha seguito per giorni – appena visibile sotto la luce del sole a mezzogiorno – gli fluttua intorno.

Se l'è trovato davanti quando era nell'altra forma e non è riuscito a levarselo di dosso in nessuna maniera. Ovvio, quello è già morto, come può essere intimidito da un ringhio che promette una fine dolorosa e lenta? Non può, ecco. Sono tre giorno che lo stalker già morto lo segue. Hiccup darà di matto a breve, lo sa.

È uno spirito piuttosto insopportabile, sempre pronto a commentare qualunque cosa con sarcasmo pungente; ci ha messo meno di dieci minuti per capire che sarebbe stato meglio rimanere un drago, il fantasma è logorroico ed irritante. Ma rimanere un drago avrebbe significato rischiare di essere ucciso o peggio: _catturato_.

«Non che tu possa farci qualcosa,» risponde il morto. «No?»

«Non ho scelto io in cosa trasformarmi, se è questo che vuoi sapere,» commenta amaramente. Se fosse dipeso da lui si sarebbe trasformato in tutto meno che in drago, ma è un mutaforma, non dipende da lui. È nato così, non lo è diventato.

«No, certo che no,» commenta il rompiscatole, fluttuando verso una zona d’ombra e sorridendo sardonico. «Dubito avresti scelto un drago, in quel caso.»

_Come diamine fa a saperlo?_ «Cosa vuoi?» ringhia, mentre le pupille diventano improvvisamente strette come quelle di un gatto.

«Ehi, sono morto, non posso né ferirti, né andare a dire in giro chi sei,» si difende quello – _come ha detto di chiamarsi?_ –, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Mi possono vedere solo le creature soprannaturali, lo sai, no?» gli dice con il sorriso più forzatamente allegro che abbia mai visto. Non ha in tempo a sentire il dispiacere attanagliargli le viscere che Jack riprende a dire: «Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti...»

«Scappo dai cacciatori.» _Scappo da mio padre._

«Vieni con me, allora: conosco il nascondiglio migliore dell’intero continente,» dice l’altro, sorridendo malandrino. E senza aspettare una risposta si avvia verso il bosco.

E passa attraverso un albero. _Dei, se non è inquietante quella vista._

«Non voglio mettere in mezzo nessuno. Se scoprissero questo posto per causa mia--»

«Nessuno trova mai Rapunzel, neppure chi la cerca.»

È la prima volta che lo sente serio, che gli occhi di quel ragazzo morto si fanno duri e freddi come il ghiaccio. Forse è per quello che lo segue, alla fine.

 

 

 

**3/5** C'è un dannato cadavere davanti a lei, _di nuovo_ , e urla.

Urla perché è quello che fa, avverte la morte e la spiattella in faccia a chiunque sia nei paraggi. E quando _l'urlo della banshee_ – che sentiva bloccato in gola fino a qualche attimo prima – cessa, è l'urlo di terrore di Merida a seguirlo.

Lo odia.

Fin dalla prima volta che è entrata in trance e ha trovato un cadavere che galleggiava sul lago quando ha ripreso conoscenza lo ha odiato. Aveva solo quattordici anni. Ha cercato di non seguire quell'impulso che la porta dai morti, ha cercato di non ascoltare i sussurri, ma più li ha ignorati più si facevano alti, forti.

Voci nella sua testa. Voci che nessun’altro poteva sentire. Solo lei.

Si lascia cadere a terra e trema, trattenendo i singhiozzi. _È una maledizione._ Ha diciotto anni e sa che non ci farà mai l’abitudine.

Chiude gli occhi e respira lentamente, tentando di calmarsi.

«Va tutto bene.»

Nel sentire una voce alza la voce di scatto e prima ancora che possa pensare di farlo, un coltello è alla gola dello sconosciuto. Lui non pare allarmato. È seduto sui talloni ed è proteso verso di lei; le sue mani sono in bella vista, a dimostrarle che non porta armi. «Tranquilla,» le dice.  

«Dove--» tenta di dire, ma la sua voce trema. «Cosa--» prova ancora, la me parole le muoiono in gola.

«Shh...»

Il ragazzo ha circa la sua età, magari una ventina d'anni. È completamente sbarbato, ha capelli scompigliati e castani e occhi dello stesso verde delle foglie degli alberi in primavera.  Non sembra volerle fare del male, ma non si fida: sa di essere un mostro. Nell’era in cui sono i mostri vengono uccisi. La settimana prima hanno bruciato viva una ragazza in paese; è stato allora che ha deciso di scappare.

Non allontana il coltello dalla sua giugulare e gli ordina di allontanarsi. Sta tremando.

«Ok, tranquilla,» sussurra, sorridendo. Si allontana lentamente, come si fa con gli animali spaventati. Odia ed apprezza insieme la sua cautela. Non vuole fargli del male.

«Chi sei? Come mi hai trovata?» chiede, quando è a una decina di metri lontano da lei. E forse è una domanda stupida, visto che ha urlato.

«Sono Hiccup e sei nel mio territorio.»

«Cosa...?» chiede. Ma lui non risponde, si limita a farle segno di aspettare e di colpo la sua pelle cambia, si fa nera e appaiono squame. Cinque minuti dopo un drago la sta fissando e pare sorriderle.

E per carità, la mutazione fa abbastanza schifo da vedere, ma è impressionante.  «Wow.»

 

 

 

**4/5** «Ho sentito il tuo urlo,» dice Jack, quando Hiccup è definitivamente fuori pericolo.

«Cosa?» chiedono Rapunzel la banshee – _Merida_ – all’unisono. Non vi è stato nessun’urlo, la banshee non ha fiatato, non è morto nessuno. Ma c’è mancato poco. Rapunzel non sa cosa abbia spinto Hiccup a pararsi davanti a quella ragazza dai capelli rossi, ma sa che una freccia gli ha trapassato il ventre e che è stata pura fortuna se sono riusciti ad arrivare alla torre in tempo. Hiccup è il più coraggioso e forte di tutti loro, è riuscito a rimanere abbastanza coerente, da spiegare la via per casa e solo quando ha visto la torre si è permesso di perdere i sensi.

«Ho sentito il tuo primo urlo,» specifica Jack.

«Quello è stato quattro anni fa...»

«Hai urlato poco prima che io morissi.»

Rapunzel si irrigidisce e alza lo sguardo per la prima volta da quando è corsa incontro a Merida ed Hiccup. Jack è praticamente trasparente, non riesce a vederlo con chiarezza nonostante sia notte e dovrebbe brillare di una luce argentea. Si spaventa perché non può perderlo, non vuole perderlo, anche se è egoista e forse troverebbe pace dall’altra parte. Si alza di scatto ed inciampa sulla propria veste nella fretta di raggiungerlo, ma non rallenta e si ferma solo a un soffio dall’ombra di gelo che è l’emanazione del ragazzo che ama. Alza una mano all’altezza del suo volto e chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi il più possibile per incanalare l’energia necessaria per ancorarlo a quella realtà, _a lei_ ; la mano trema e gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime quando si rende conto che è esausta.

«Ehi, Punz,» è un alito di vento freddo come lo è gennaio e dolce quanto la prima neve. «Punz, è ok, sto _bene_. Apri gli occhi, tesoro.» Ma non vuole farlo, non vuole vedere, perché non va tutto bene: la banshee poteva morire, Hiccup poteva morire, e _Jack è quasi scomparso di fronte a lei_. _«Ti prego, guardami.»_

Apre gli occhi ed abbassa lo sguardo: sa cosa c’è davanti a lei: un’ombra un po’ più presente di prima, ma neppure lontanamente comparabile il ragazzo _solido e presente_ che a volre riesce addirittura toccare.

«Jack,» sussurra. E non è diverso da quando la banshee ha mormorato mezz’ora prima _“ti prego non morire”_ al corpo incosciente di Hiccup. È la stessa disperazione, la stessa paura. Non aggiunge altro, anche se vorrebbe. Le ha fatto giurare di non dirgli mai se si fosse innamorata di lui.

_«Sto bene,»_ le dice, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la guancia rigata dalle lacrime. È talmente debole che se provasse a toccarla la attraverserebbe.

«Mi dispiace,» mormora la banshee alle loro spalle. Forse lo sta dicendo ad Hiccup, steso sulle sue ginocchia, forse a Jack.

«Non è stata colpa tua.»

Rapunzel si volta e vede Hiccup sorridere rassicurante, alzando la mano di qualche centimetro, e subito la banshee la afferra e se la porta al viso, baciando il palmo freddo e pallido. Lo sguardo di Hiccup lo conosce, è lo stesso sguardo che ha Jack nei suoi giorni buoni, quando ride e la prende tra le braccia e la bacia non curandosi della morte e del tempo. E conosce gli occhi di Merida: occhi spaventati alla sola idea di perdere qualcuno.

«Devo andare,» decreta la ragazza dai capelli rossi, come colta da una realizzazione.

«Non essere stupida, dove vorresti andare?» le risponde Rapunzel. Con lei o senza di lei poco cambia: sono comunque degli abominii per il mondo là fuori. «La tua presenza non ci mette più in pericolo di prima.»

_«Punz,»_ la ammonisce Jack, ma è poco più di una presenza, non può farla stare zitta.

«Guardaci: siamo dei fenomeni da baraccone,» dice, allargando le braccia. «Una strega bianca che a malapena riesce ad ancorare uno spirito in decadenza e a salvare qualcuno contemporaneamente, un mutaforma che ha una gamba fuori uso e un poltergeist che non riesce nemmeno a non scomparire.» È arrabbiata, furiosa, con il mondo e con quella vita. _«Credi davvero di farci un favore se te ne vai?»_

«Non vi ho fatto un favore rimanendo,» ringhia Merida. «È colpa _mia_ se avete quasi perso Hiccup e se non riesci ad ancorare il tuo ragazzo!»

«È _Hiccup_ ad essere un dannato cavalier servente e sono _io_ ad essere una dannata incompetente!» le urla di rimando.

Rimangono a fissarsi per qualche secondo, poi un bacio tra i suoi capelli fa sussultare la bruna. Quando alza gli occhi Jack è lì. Solido. Presente. Reale.

«Che ne dite se portiamo dentro Hic e al resto pensiamo domani?» chiede, sorridendo malandrino. Poi aggiunge. «Comunque, a scanso di equivoci: a questa famiglia sconclusionata farebbe comodo una banshee che può andare in città per andare a prendere i rifornimenti.»

 

 

 

**5/5** Rientrano nella torre.

Il giorno dopo Merida è ancora lì.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://regvlvs.tumblr.com/) _(ossessioni)_ – [We Heart It](https://weheartit.com/regvlvs) _(che uso come album di aesthetics)_


End file.
